Fairytale of Fenchurch East
by Siggy
Summary: Christmas at Fenchurch East with rogue Santa's, flirty Gene and Alex, and a girl called Mary.  A silly seasonal tale set after series 1.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't think I was going to do a Christmas Ashes story this year but somehow the Christmas plot bunny just wouldn't let go. Not that there's that much plot - just Gene, Alex and Christmas fun . . . and I dare say some festive fluff too ;-)**

**This story is set after series 1 and makes no reference to series 2 or most importantly the events of series 3. It's also not connected to my current ongoing story Rumours of Angels - and I will be getting back to that story shortly.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Note: I do not own the characters of Gene and & Alex - I'm just having fun and more importantly, so are they.**

* * *

**Away in a Manger….**

"Bet you don't believe in Santa do you Gene?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Alex took another sip from her wineglass as she interrogated Gene.

"Have you been on the cooking sherry again Bols?"

"No!"

Gene wrestled Alex's glass away from her and sniffed the contents. "Luigi's house red – same thing. And for your information Mrs Woman I don't believe in fat men in red suits dishing out presents…or the flaming tooth fairy for that matter." He swallowed the contents of Alex's wine glass and handed it back to her.

Alex snorted indignantly as she moved to lean on the table – but missed with her elbow causing Gene to snort with laughter.

"You're pissed."

"Am not," Alex protested as she recovered her position and glared at Gene. "Anyway, if I'm pissed then so are you."

"DCI's do not get "pissed" Drakey, they get rip-roaringly, stonkingly, hammered – and I'm not there yet."

"Of course not." She poured them both another glass of wine and tipsily gazed around the restaurant where the rest of Fenchurch East were indulging in a little pre-Christmas celebration; Ray chatting up a busty red-head at the bar, Chris and Shaz drunkenly clinging to each other on the makeshift dance floor as Bing Crosby warbled in the background.

The day before Christmas Eve – and she was still stuck in the Eighties. It was enough to drive a woman to drink surely? She took yet another slurp of red wine and considered her drinking companion. More often than not these days, they ended up sitting together at 'their' table in Luigi's – chewing the fat, arguing, teasing, even flirting sometimes.

But then there were the other times, times when Alex relived the explosion that killed her mother and father – again. Of course Gene didn't know that. He thought she was grieving for Caroline Price or the loss of little Alex Price's parents. Didn't matter. What he did was keep her company as she sat in silence and grieved, fending off Luigi and all-comers who dared to encroach on their shared territory. Alex had been genuinely grateful for his gruff kindness. But was that all she felt for him? Gratitude? And was he just being kind?

Luckily Gene interrupted her thoughts before she could answer her own questions.

"Wanna know what I believe in?"

"I'm all agog."

He ignored her obvious sarcasm. "I believe in the power of a perfectly placed slap to any toe-rag that deserves it, the taste of good single malt, and the feel of a pert and peachy buttock in my hand."

"I might have guessed you wouldn't be serious."

"Who says I'm not serious? Especially about the pert buttock."

"Anyone's in particular?"

"You offering then Bolly?"

"In your dreams Hunt."

"You said it love." He drained his glass and then handed it to Alex. "Your round I think.

Half and hour and another bottle of wine later found them still winding each other up as they staggered up the stairs towards Alex's flat. Hard to tell exactly who was holding who up, but in theory at least, Gene was helping Alex to her front door.

"I don't need your help," she protested as they staggered up the stairs.

"Course you do…everyone does," he slurred. Gene had taken the rear position behind Alex, trying to ensure that she didn't fall backwards down the stairs. He wondered why he bothered sometimes, the amount of abuse he got in return. Actually he knew exactly why he did it. He just couldn't help himself where Alex was concerned.

"…and another thing."

"Oh give it a rest woman would yer?"

In his current drunken haze, Gene reckoned that one sharp nudge would be enough to get Alex up the final few stairs to her doorway. But he hadn't reckoned on exactly how tipsy Alex was. He pushed, she staggered, and then almost in slow motion she tumbled to the ground – but not before grabbing hold of Gene and dragging him down on top of her. For a few seconds they were silent, the wind knocked out of them both and their faces now far too close together for comfort.

For a shocking moment Alex thought he was going to kiss her. And for an equally shocking moment, she thought she was actually going to let him. Almost without thinking, her lips parted slightly as he moved closer. He was so close that she could almost taste the warmth and whisky from his lips. And then….

They both jumped like scalded cats as the door from the flat next door slammed, breaking the spell they had been under.

Gene quickly stood up and held out his hand. "It's late Bols, better get you tucked up for the night."

She looked at his hand and then up into his face. It was unreadable. As always. She allowed him to help her up and together they managed to find her key and open the door.

He hovered for a moment, uncertain. "Best be off then."

"Right. Yes. See you tomorrow."

"Bright and early mind." He started to make his way back down the stairs.

"Gene?"

"Yes Bols?"

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Alex was already at her desk nursing a hangover and a mug of black coffee when Hurricane Gene stormed through the office leaving chaos and destruction in his wake. Alex resolutely ignored his blustering, recognising that it was simply Gene's own way of dealing with the previous night's alcoholic excesses. Sure enough, after a few minutes, the storm blew itself out and Gene retreated into his office. It didn't really occur to Alex to wonder how she knew him so well.

"You okay ma'am?" Shaz hovered by her desk with a concerned expression.

"Nothing that eight hours sleep and a pint of coffee wouldn't cure Shaz."

"Oh. I thought you and the Guv…well I thought maybe you'd had another fight."

"No, nothing like that. Actually I think last night was one of our better nights. Or it would be if I could actually remember it."

"I'll just leave these files here then shall I?"

"Thanks Shaz…and if you could keep the caffeine coming that would be great."

"Of course ma'am."

Alex huddled over her desk for the next few hours, feeding her hangover with coffee, painkillers and the odd leftover mince pie from the canteen. It wasn't the ideal way of spending Christmas Eve for sure but at least it was warm and relatively quiet and she busied herself with catching up on outstanding paperwork. She also idled away the time by reviewing the events of the previous evening as she doodled Gene's name on her notepad. Not that anything had actually happened with Gene obviously but what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted? She couldn't deny that there was an underlying attraction between them but was it really just physical? And if it was, did it really matter in the end? Would the world come to end if they kissed? She closed her eyes for a moment as she relived last night. She hadn't been so drunk that she couldn't remember the hungry look in Gene's eyes or her own reaction when they had stumbled into each other's arms.

"Wake up Drakey!"

Alex jumped and opened her eyes as a fist thumped on her desk and she came face to face with the object of her daydreams.

"What? I wasn't asleep."

"Could 'ave fooled me. Now mush, we've got a job to do."

"What….where…." She grabbed her leather jacket and ran to catch up to Gene as he swept out of CID, with Ray and Chris in his wake.

So much for a quiet Christmas Eve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A scant hour later and the team were back at Fenchurch East but their work had not been in vain and they were accompanied by a couple of bedraggled Santa's, still protesting their innocence as Ray and Chris attempted to hand them over to Viv at the desk.

"Skip. Lock these two sorry bastards up before I beat the living daylights out of them just for fun," Gene barked as he leaned on the front desk.

Viv interrupted his conversation with a young couple and turned to Gene.

"Charges Guv?"

"You mean apart from being fat bastards impersonating Santa?"

Viv smiled. "Yes Guv – otherwise I'd be locking up half the city."

"In that case daylight bloody robbery."

Alex intervened. "They were swindling parents and their children out of money Viv – they set up a mock grotto but had no presents to give – or really crappy one's." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "I don't think we can charge them with anything but let's just lock them up for a few hours and see what happens"

Viv winked in agreement. "Right-o ma'am. I think cell five is free and seeing as it's Christmas, I'll escort them personally – mince pies an optional extra." He led Ray, Chris and the two miscreant Santa's away to the cells.

"Thanks Viv – you're a star."

Gene raised his eyebrows with exasperation. "Right. Enough chit-chat then Lady B, time for a cuppa to warm up. Bloody perishing out there."

"Excuse me but that sergeant was talking to us!"

Gene frowned and turned to face a nervous but determined looking young man standing at the front desk.

"What?" He gave them his best bluster, his eyes now the colour of ice-chips.

"I mean…that is…."

"What my fiancé is trying to say is that we'd appreciate some help."

Gene glared at the young woman who now spoke up. "This is police station young lady and not a bloody maternity ward!" He glanced at her hugely pregnant belly as he spoke.

"Guv!" Alex stepped forward and turned towards the young girl. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's silly really but it's just that…." The young girl suddenly stopped talking, a look of shock on her face as her knees almost buckled beneath her.

Luckily Gene was at her side a second. "Come on now love. We'll have none of that here." He looked desperately at Alex. "Find a chair then Bolly!"

"We could take her into one of the interview rooms," Alex suggested, "Get her a cup of tea."

"Good idea."

"I'm fine….really. I just need to sit down for a couple of minutes."

"Don't you worry love, we'll 'ave you sorted in a tick."

Gene gently led the way to the interview room, his arm protectively about the heavily pregnant young woman, sitting her down carefully on a chair as she took a few deep breaths.

"Ere, you're not going to….I mean…." He gestured at her belly until she got the general idea.

"Give birth?" She laughed gently. "No. At least I don't think so. I just need a few minutes. I'm a bit worn out."

Alex returned with Shaz in tow, bearing steaming cups of tea for all of them.

"Look I'm really sorry about bothering you but we didn't know where else to turn," the young woman said.

Alex sat next to Gene and smiled at them. They looked so young and looked so innocent that her own maternal instincts were all to the fore. "Why don't you tell us what the problem is and we'll see what we can do to help. Won't we Guv?" She gently nudged Gene under the table.

"What? Oh right. Yes."

"That's very kind Mr…?"

"Hunt…DCI Hunt – and this is my colleague DI Drake."

"You can call me Alex."

"My name's Mary."

"Really?" Alex said with a barely suppressed smile. "Quite appropriate I suppose." She turned to the young man. "Now don't tell me – you're Joseph right?"

He nodded. "My mates call me Joe"

Mary and Joe's story was somewhat familiar - much to Alex's amused delight. Turns out that the pregnant Mary and fiancé Joe had come to London but now couldn't find anywhere to stay. Everywhere they looked was full to the brim and they were so desperate they'd come to the nearest police station.

"It's a classic!" Alex whispered to herself, "although I have to say that my imagination leaves a lot to be desired."

"You okay over there Bols?"

"What. Oh yes, don't mind me"

"As I was saying, you've tried all the inns?"

Joe nodded. "We've tried everywhere Mr Hunt – honestly we're at our wits end. We just didn't realise London would be so busy."

"No stables I suppose?" Alex suggested.

Mary and Joe looked at each other but Alex was already racing ahead.

"Stables? What am I thinking, no stables in London I bet?"

"You'll have to forgive my Inspector, she had a knock on the head as a young child and she's never been the same since." Gene turned back to the distraught young couple. "Not really sure what we can do for you to be honest. I mean we might find a spare cell….owww! He turned to glare at Alex who had just kicked him under the table. "What was that for?"

"You can't put a pregnant woman in one of the cells on Christmas Eve, Gene!"

"Well where else then Miss Smarty-Pants?"

"They can stay at my place," she blurted.

"What? Three faces turned towards her.

Alex warmed to her theme. "Yes. Why not? You can have the bedroom tonight and I'll sleep on the sofa. It wouldn't be the first time."

"But we can't let you do that…not on Christmas Eve," said Mary.

"Nonsense. It'll be a pleasure. Besides, anything beats a manger doesn't it?"

…_**To be continued**_


	2. It Came upon the Midnight Clear

**It Came upon the Midnight Clear**

"You're a soft touch Bolly," Gene said as Alex sat down in the seat opposite. He filled up her glass with champagne and took the opportunity to look her up and down. His stomach did a back-flip of its own accord as he watched her settle herself in the chair opposite him. She looked especially gorgeous tonight – and it wasn't just her tight-fitting black pencil skirt and eminently touchable fluffy cream jumper. She seemed to have an extra glow about her tonight that owed nothing to alcohol and soft lighting.

"We celebrating?" Alex took an appreciative sip of champagne.

"Christmas Eve Bols, what other excuse do we need?"

"Quite right. Cheers."

They gently clinked glasses.

"So what's put you in such a good mood then Mrs Fruitcake."

"I have Mary and Joseph in my flat on Christmas Eve – why wouldn't I be in a good mood?"

He shook his head. "You won't be in such a good mood if the shepherds turn up. Bloody sheep shit everywhere."

Alex playfully poked her tongue out at him and sipped more champagne. She didn't care what Gene thought – this was her bloody fantasy and he was not going to spoil it. Mary and Joe had been so grateful when she had settled them into her flat and showed them where they could sleep. Alex had already managed to sort out another place for them to stay on Boxing Day but they were still almost pathetically grateful that it brought a hint of tears to her eyes. She had decided to let them have the run of the flat tonight, not wanting to intrude on their privacy. However before she departed she had left them the telephone number of the local hospital – just in case.

Luigi brought their food but almost immediately hurried away to attend to the rest of his customers – the restaurant was almost full to bursting as weary shoppers and demob-happy office workers collided in a happy atmosphere of anticipatory glee.

The food was disposed of in the shortest possible time – Alex genuinely surprised at how hungry she was until she remembered that she had missed lunch and then had been so caught up with Mary and Joe that she had forgotten to eat anything until now. After the plates had been cleared and more drinks poured, Alex noticed that Gene seemed to be in no mood to rush away. She wondered what he had planned for Christmas but then brushed the thought away. Her own plans consisted of nothing more exciting than slumping in front of the tv with a good bottle of wine – or two. It wasn't really any of her business what Gene was doing.

"Away with the fairies again Bolly?"

"Sorry." She blushed slightly. "Just thinking about…..erm…Mary and Joe."

"Oh them."

"Oh come on Gene! Mary and Joseph at Christmas and no room at the Inn! Don't tell me you don't believe in the Nativity either?"

"I don't believe in fairytales is all I'm sayin'.

"Not even this one?" she teased.

"Oh I believe that he got her up the duff and then dragged her down to London alright. Only surprised he's not knocking her about an' all. I'll stick to dealing with the realities of this world."

"That's very cynical."

"Realistic – that's all."

"Don't you care what happens to them?"

"I'm a bloody DCI – not a nanny. I don't have to care what happens."

Alex brooded as she sipped her drink. She wasn't at all convinced by Gene's bluster and denials. She had seen the look on his face as he helped Mary into the interview room and made sure she was comfortable. He had been kindness itself. She gazed at him as he lit up one of his cigarillo's.

"Well maybe you're just a fairytale Gene, a fantasy – ever thought of that?"

He inhaled appreciatively from his cigarillo and appeared to consider the idea seriously for a moment. "Possible." He leaned forward over the table. "But then maybe you're a fantasy an' all Bolly?"

"Now there's something I hadn't considered."

"Stands to reason. In fact, we could be each other's fantasy."

The air seemed to stand still as their eyes locked for an endless few seconds. Alex's active imagination raced ahead, causing a slow blush to creep over her skin.

"Ridiculous," she eventually spluttered.

Gene simply shrugged and observed her from under lowered lashes. He hadn't missed her flustered reaction to his suggestion but he wasn't entirely sure what to do about it – or even if he should.

Alex swallowed the contents of her glass and stood up.

"Running away Bols?"

"Of course not! It's just that its getting late and I want to make sure Mary and Joe are okay upstairs. Plus I'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight and I want to get comfortable." A small part of her had hoped that Gene would offer up his own sofa tonight – or maybe even a spare room if he had one. Given the amount of times he had kipped on her sofa it seemed like a reasonable expectation. But no offer had been forthcoming. Perhaps it was just as well.

"Fair enough," Gene replied as he stood.

"You off too?"

He stubbed out his cigarillo. "I'll walk you up."

Alex didn't protest and let herself be escorted out of the restaurant and outside.

"It's snowing!" Alex said with wonder.

"Blimey, it's true then? You are a detective."

The snow had obviously been coming down thick and fast while they had been cosily ensconced in Luigi's and a deep, crisp carpet of white lay on the ground. Alex turned her face to the sky and let the snowflakes fall on her face. She grinned and turned to face Gene.

"It makes everything so beautiful – don't you think?"

He stared at her, watching how the snowflakes stuck to her hair and lashes and wondering if she really knew how beautiful _she_ was. Hell, she wasn't just beautiful – she was snow-meltingly gorgeous.

"Beautiful," he agreed. He cleared his throat. "Come on then Bolly, stop arsing about. A man could freeze his bollocks off out 'ere."

"And we wouldn't want that would we?" She moved towards the stairs but yelped in surprise as she lost her footing on the now slippery surface. She felt her elbow being grasped firmly as Gene reached her side. She laughed nervously. "At least we're both relatively sober tonight or goodness knows what would happen."

Gene had a feeling that 'goodness' would have very little to do with it.

They reached Alex's front door without too much incident, although Gene had kept a firm grip on her elbow all the way up the stairs. Once there, Alex hastily opened the door with the full intention of sending Gene on his way and thereby putting all temptation well out of reach. Unfortunately Gene had other ideas.

"Night then Gene – thanks for seeing me home."

He pouted compellingly. "Not inviting me in for a nightcap then?"

"Oh! Well I thought….that is I don't th…."

Gene stepped past her and into the flat. "Ta. Don't mind if I do."

Open mouthed Alex followed and closed the door behind her. She found him already in the lounge, divested of coat and gloves and reaching for the bottle of whisky on the side table.

"Make yourself at home," she said pointedly.

"Don't mind if I do. Drink?"

She nodded, recognising when she was beaten. "You do realise that I have company?" she said nodding in the direction of the bedroom.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about your house guests."

"I'll just go and check on them – make sure they're okay."

Gene watched her go, a secret smile playing about his lips. He took a sip of whisky and waited for Alex to return.

"Gene!" Alex ran back into the lounge, an expression of utter panic on her face. "There's no one there….they're gone."

"Really?"

Alex grabbed her coat. "Yes really. We have to go and find them. I dread to think what sort of trouble they could get into. Oh!" She stopped short and whizzed around to face Gene. "You don't think Mary's in trouble do you? The baby…we have to find them Gene."

"Alex…"

"Why aren't you moving?" She stopped and looked at the faintly amused expression on his face. "What have you done with them?"

"Moi?"

"Yes you. Honestly, if you've put them in that cell I'll…" She left the threat hanging.

"You really think I'd do that?"

"No," she admitted hesitantly. "But…."

"You didn't think I'd let the poor buggers kip here, all squashed up in a one bedroom flat with you snoring on the settee for company."

"I do not snore."

"Whatever. I thought they deserved better on Christmas Eve – and so do you."

"So?"

"Let's just say I pulled in a few favours – well, quite a lot of favours actually. I found them a comfy hotel room for the night – manager owed me one."

"Oh." Alex felt a little guilty about accusing Gene. He really was a man of hidden depths. "Thank you. You should have told me."

Gene handed over her drink and they sat on the sofa. "What? And spoil my fun Bolly? The look on your face was worth all the hassle."

She playfully nudged him and took a long sip of alcohol to steady her frazzled nerves. "It was a nice thing to do for them."

"Yeah well, they're only kids when it comes down to it."

"You're a good man Gene Hunt."

He turned to face her. "Am I?" He took both of their glasses and placed them on the coffee table. "Maybe I just wanted them out of the way so I could have my wicked way with you?"

She smiled nervously, her fingers reaching out to touch his tie, ostensibly straightening, but in reality simply touching. "And do you? Want your wicked way?"

"Might do," he murmured, "All depends on you really." His eyes flickered over her face, looking for any signs of doubt or hesitancy.

To his amazement, there were none.

Alex returned his gaze, her eyes wandering restlessly over his face, glancing at the temptation of his lips before looking into his eyes, losing herself in the complex shades of blue and grey, and only surfacing when his fingers lightly touched her face. She opened her mouth to speak, to encourage, but apparently no words were necessary as his fingers continued to make a thorough exploration of her features, outlining her profile, skimming over nose and cheekbones and then coming lightly to rest on her lips. She suppressed a moan as he traced the shape of her mouth, her tongue peeking out to brush the tips of his fingers.

It was Gene's turn to groan then, just that simple touch of her tongue on his fingertips sending his body into overload. Hesitantly he cupped her face with his hands, still wondering when he was going to wake up from this dream or when Alex was going to change her mind and show him the door. But he looked into her eyes and all he could see was the same want and need he knew must be reflected in his own eyes.

Slowly, achingly slowly, not wanting to rush this perfect moment, he moved closer, kissing her cheekbones, her eyelids until finally he could resist no longer. Her eyes were closed, lips parted in anticipation and Gene knew without doubt that this was going to be the most perfect moment of his entire life. He closed his eyes as their mouths hovered closer, mere centimetres apart and then...

The phone rang.

Their eyes shot open, although Gene's hands never left her face.

"Ignore it," she whispered. "It's Christmas Eve. Probably drunks."

The phone trilled insistently.

Gene raised his eyes to the ceiling and cursed. "It's Christmas Eve Bols. No one would ring unless it was important."

Reluctantly Alex agreed and gestured for Gene to pick up the phone as she stood up and tried to calm her racing heart and gather her addled wits. She watched with mounting concern as Gene had a terse conversation with the so far anonymous caller.

"What is it?" she asked once he had replaced the receiver.

He stood and grabbed his overcoat from the nearby chair. "Hotel manager where Mary and Joe are staying. We need to get over there. Now."

…_**...to be continued.**_


	3. Joy to the World

_**Final chapter and I'd like to thank everyone who read/reviewed/favourited/enjoyed this story.**_

_**Warning: This chapter is unashamedly sentimental and seasonal – with a hint of added fluff/smut.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Joy to the World**_

"_What is it?" she asked once he had replaced the receiver._

_He stood and grabbed his overcoat from the nearby chair. "Hotel manager where Mary and Joe are staying. We need to get over there. Now."_

Alex needed no second bidding and she grabbed her jacket and followed Gene who was already half way out of the door and down the stairs. Although Gene hadn't elaborated on what exactly the trouble was, Alex had a fairly good idea.

"Is it the baby? Have they called an ambulance?"

Gene nodded and quickened his steps as they made there way towards the Quattro. "Ambulance is having trouble getting through the sodding snow. Hotel manager knew where'd I'd be so..."

Alex shivered and clutched her jacket tightly around her. It had stopped snowing now and the night air was cold and crisp. She turned her face to the heavens gasping at the sheer beauty of the night sky.

"Gene?"

Gene retrieved his car keys and impatiently opened the driver-side door, glancing over at Alex who was still looking up to the sky. "What?"

"There's a star," she said with wonder.

"There are millions of sodding stars Bolly."

"No look. Up there. Bigger and brighter than the rest."

He followed her hand as she pointed. Sure enough there was one star in sky which outshone the rest.

"Venus," Gene pronounced with authority. "Now will you get in the bloody car woman before I turn into a ruddy snowman."

Alex was grinning when she finally climbed into the passenger seat and Gene quickly put the car into gear and pulled away.

"Don't you see? It's all falling into place. Mary and Joe are having a baby on Christmas Eve and there's a bright star in the sky."

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you'd been on the loopy juice. Either than or sniffing something you shouldn't have. Or does Christmas come with added fruitcake?"

Alex just shrugged and smiled. She was rather enjoying her own little Christmas Eve fantasy. Although truth be told, she had been enjoying a different kind of fantasy until that blasted phone interrupted. Perhaps someone was trying to tell her something? She rather hoped not.

Gene was silent on the drive to the hotel, barring the occasional curse as he tried to avoid drunken celebratory pedestrians and vehicles abandoned in the now chaotic driving conditions. He wondered how two inches of snow could bring London to a halt where Hitler had failed? Luckily, the hotel wasn't too far away and Gene pulled up at the entrance and got out, flashing his badge at the doorman who had been just about to protest.

"Gene?"

With a sigh of resignation he turned towards Alex who was staring at the hotel sign. "Don't," he said warningly.

"The Star Inn?" she said with a broad grin as she followed him through the doors of the hotel.

"Coincidence Bolly."

"If you say so Guv."

She waited patiently as Gene talked to the receptionist and the manager of the hotel appeared. She made a determined effort to suppress her delight at the way the nativity was being played out before her. But whether it was real or whether it was a fantasy, Mary and Joe were a young couple who obviously needed their help if they were to get through tonight unscathed.

"Come on Bols."

"Where to?"

She waited patiently as they got into the lift and he jabbed impatiently at the buttons. It turned out that Alex was right – at least about Mary giving birth. She had gone into labour and Joe had called an ambulance. Unfortunately because of the snow, the ambulance was having problems getting through the traffic to the hotel. It would get here eventually but possibly not in time.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Alex announced, "first babies usually take a long time to arrive. I should know," she added quietly.

"You okay?" Gene glanced over as the lift doors opened and they got out at the seventh floor.

"Me? Yes I'm fine. Honestly."

"Good. Because if this baby decides not to do the decent thing and hang on, we'll be needing your womanly ways to help young Mary."

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Yeah. Anyway, manager says he's put a call out to the hotel guests asking for any doctors to step up – and they're checking the hotel register."

"Good, I'm sure..."

Whatever Alex had been about to say was interrupted by a distressed wail of pain coming from inside one of the rooms.

"Sounds like we've come to the right place then?" Gene rapped on the door and it was almost immediately flung open by a whey-faced Joe, utter panic quite evident on his face.

"Thank God you've come."

Alex quickly moved forward. "Its okay now Joe. Tell us what's happening."

"You mean apart from the bleedin' obvious?" Gene muttered.

"The ambulance hasn't come and I thought if we could just get Mary downstairs...maybe find another way to hospital. Only she couldn't make it to the door. Please help. I don't know what to do."

Gene took hold of Joe squarely by the shoulders. "You're doing fine son, you did the right thing. Okay?"

Joe took a deep breath as he stared at Gene. "Sorry. I'm fine now. It's just...I love her so much Mr Hunt."

"She's going to be fine – isn't she Bols?"

Alex nodded. "We're going to everything we can to help. Now where is she?"

Joe pointed. "In the bedroom."

Alex took control. "Good. Now the manager has asked for any doctors in the hotel to come forward so I'm sure help will be here shortly. And in the meantime, women have been giving birth for thousands of years without too many problems – I'm sure this birth will be just as straightforward."

In the bedroom of the small hotel suite, Mary was curled up into a ball on the bed, her eyes shut tight against the pain. Alex sat by her side and gently placed a hand on her brow.

"It's okay Mary, you're doing fine. Help will be here soon."

"But it hurts so much!" the young girl wailed.

"Yes it does doesn't it. But you just have to try and breath through the pain – don't fight against it. Here like this." Alex demonstrated the same breathing techniques she had used herself when she had given birth to Molly and soon Mary was calmer, although still clasping onto Alex's hand as another pain ripped through her body.

"It's coming soon! I can feel it."

"You okay Alex?" Gene's face was full of concern as he hovered at the bedside with Joe. "You need anything?"

"I think we're fine. Mary's doing really well. Aren't you Mary?"

Mary gripped Alex's hand tightly as yet another pain washed over her. "I need to push. I really need to push!"

"Flamin' Nora!" It was Gene's face that was a picture of panic now as he glanced at Mary and then at Alex. "Where's that ruddy Doctor?"

"They're here!" Joe declared, as he escorted three be-suited men into the small room.

"Right. Get on with it then." Gene commanded.

"Errr...get on with what exactly?" one of the men enquired.

"Are you or are you not a flaming doctor?"

"Well yes...that is we all are."

"Then I suggest you assist this young lady who is attempting to give birth – toot bloody suite!"

"But I don't think you understand," said another of the men. "The hotel manager didn't really specify what type of doctor he was asking for."

"Type!" Gene exploded. "You a clap doctor or something then?"

"I'm Dr Jaspar, and these are my colleagues Dr Blithe and Dr Melchet – we teach astrology, philosophy and theology respectively – at the University of East Anglia."

"Great. Just what I need. Three bloody wise men."

"And from the East too," Alex added helpfully.

"Don't you start missus."

Mary let rip another loud moan. "I think I'm dying."

"Listen young lady, you are not dying. You hear me? Not on my watch and especially not tonight. Bloody paperwork on Christmas Eves' horrendous." He stood at the end of the bed and glowered. "Everything will be fine – won't it Bols?"

"The baby's coming!" Joe suddenly announced from his position at the end of the bed.

"Push Mary, push," Alex encouraged, "you're doing a great job. Soon be over."

"Come on Mary," Gene urged, "come on, you can do it."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can and that's an order! Bloody hell I can see the head!"

"One more big push Mary." Alex gripped her hand tightly. "That's it...that's it. Yes!"

With one final push the baby was free and slithered out of Mary's body straight into Gene's waiting hands.

"Jesus!" Gene exclaimed.

Mary and Joe exchanged a knowing but very contented look as the baby cried lustily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene killed the engine of the Quattro as they finally arrived back outside Alex's flat. It had been a slow journey back from the hotel, the snow impeding their progress and making the journey twice as long as normal. They had mostly driven back in companionable silence, both pondering on the events of the evening. Gene glanced over at Alex now, still seeing that look of sad contemplation that had been there since the baby was born.

When the ambulance had finally arrived at the hotel, they had safely escorted Mary, Joe and the baby downstairs and into the back of the ambulance, with promises of visiting the pair in hospital on Christmas Day. Gene would never forget the look on Alex's face as she had held the baby, before handing it over to Mary in the back of the ambulance. The look on her face had been so full of love and longing – and yet tinged with a hint of sadness. All he wanted to do was chase that look away.

"We're here then," he announced.

"What?" Alex looked out at her surroundings, although the area was hardly recognisable covered in its blanked of snow. "Oh yes." She flashed a quick smile at Gene. "Its been an eventful night." In more ways than one, she thought.

"Turned out well though – in the end. Blew your nativity fantasy out of the window though," he said, trying to raise a smile.

It worked.

"No reason a baby girl can't grow up to be the saviour," she said with a smile. "And at least she has a beautiful name – no thanks to you."

"I thought Eugenia was a good suggestion," he teased. "What did they call it in the end?"

"Joy. Quite appropriate I think. Anyway, I think I've had quite enough of fairy-tales and fantasies for one night."

"Pity. Come on – I'll walk you up."

Alex shivered as she stepped out into the icy wonderland the snowfall had created. "God it's so cold."

"Hardly surprising yer daft mare! Look at you! Wearing that skimpy leather jacket and no gloves. Come here."

And before Alex knew what was happening she was engulfed in Gene's arms as he ostensibly tried to warm her up, rubbing her arms and shoulders and hugging her close, opening his coat and wrapping it around them both. Alex didn't protest in the slightest and there was no one else around to see or care. She leaned into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his warm body and resting her face against his shoulder as he warmed her into life.

"Alex..."

"Don't say anything. Just hold me for a minute." She closed her eyes and let his warmth surround her, chasing away the feelings of sadness and loss that had unexpectedly resurfaced tonight. The birth of a child was such a momentous occasion – perhaps even more so on Christmas Eve. But for a moment, when she had held beautiful baby Joy, all she had seen was Molly, and all she could remember was how she had felt when she had first held her own daughter in her arms. Gene couldn't chase all of those feelings away, but standing here in his arms and listening to the steady beat of his heart, she felt safe and whole and protected. She would live to fight another today. Just not today. For today, she was tired of fighting.

Gene also closed his eyes as he held Alex and gradually felt life and warmth seeping back into her. If this evening ended now, he would still count it an evening well spent. The birth of that baby tonight had sent his own world into a tailspin. He counted himself as an experienced man of the world but somehow he had managed to avoid the most fundamental fact of life – the birth of a child. Even now he was gob-smacked by the whole thing. But he also knew that he would never be able to put his feelings into words or talk to anyone about it. Except maybe for the woman in his arms. Somehow she always seemed to understand – even when she didn't.

He hugged her closer for a moment, stopped rubbing her body into life and simply held onto her. His own body responded – and not only in the obvious way – although it did that too. With Alex's arms around him, he somehow felt stronger, like he could do anything, achieve anything, take on the world. But he also felt safe and protected, and this despite his own inner mocking voice. Nancy! He brushed it aside. For one night he didn't want to fight his feelings any more.

Alex looked up at him. "What time is it?"

He glanced at his watch. "Nearly 2 o'clock."

"Christmas Day then," she said with a smile.

He nodded. "Merry Christmas Alex."

"Merry Christmas."

This time there was to be no interruption as Gene lowered his head slightly, their lips finally touching with a passion warm enough to melt the snow. Months of repressed longing seemed to disappear as the kiss deepened, heartbeats increased and fingers scrabbled to find exposed skin to touch. When they finally parted, they were both gasping for breath, but both smiling fit to burst.

"Stay with me tonight," Alex whispered.

"Thought you'd never ask." He held out his hand and they started slowly walking towards her flat, taking her hand and tucking it into his deep coat pocket.

"It's been quite a night," Alex said. "Mary and Joseph, a star, a baby and even three wise men! The only thing missing were some angels."

"You want angels Bols? I can give you angels. Come on!"

She watched as he led her towards the now snow-covered patch of grass that passed for greenery in these parts. Before Alex knew what was happening Gene flopped on his back into the deepest part of the snow, flapping his arms and legs and flattening the snow beneath him.

Alex laughed at the image of the tough Manc Lion, now making snow-angels in the snow. Undeterred she joined him on the grass and made her own snow-angel, laughing at the sheer absurdity of two grown adults rolling around in the snow. Both laughing until it hurt, they eventually hauled themselves upright and began brushing snow from each other's bodies.

"So, you believe in fantasies now Gene?"

"I believe in you Bolly. That's all I need for now." He kissed her quickly but thoroughly. "Come on then Bols – shift yer arse. I'm ruddy freezing out here." And with that he grabbed her hand and they raced towards the beckoning warmth of Alex's flat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once in the bedroom events didn't pan out exactly how Alex had imagined they would – and she had imagined this more than once. She had imagined a slow seductive unveiling of skin with teasing glances and a slow seduction. However in reality restrictive garments were shed with some alacrity - a combination of hasty passion and the distinct coolness of the bedroom which prevented any lingering that might have been otherwise attempted. They both made an effort though, and with muffled laughter and chilly fingers, buttons were popped, woolly jumpers removed and socks hurled into the far reaches of the bedroom. Eventually a unanimous decision was reached that under the cosy duvet was the best place to be.

Alex shivered as Gene joined her.

"Cold?"

"A little," Alex admitted. She really would have to have a word with Luigi about the temperamental state of the heating.

But before she could complete that thought, Gene had moved closer and was gently rubbing his hands across her body, brushing her skin with the palms of his hands and breathing warmth across goose-bumped flesh.

"Wha...what are you doing?"

He looked up from his task, a slow grin appearing on his face. "Warming you up Bolly – that okay?"

"Mmmm," she sighed, "yes please."

She lay back and 'suffered' his ministrations, sighing with contentment as her body gradually warmed to his touch, tingling with anticipation and more than a hint of lust. She sighed and lay back, submitting again and again to his gentle touch. Such passivity was a novelty – she was far more used to taking charge of her own body and it's sexuality but this...this was simply glorious. She stretched and writhed with pleasure as Gene continued to warm and touch, but she soon recognised that his touch has taken on more of an exploratory nature, his tongue and fingers now searching and enquiring, lingering over the more sensitive spots of her body. By the time he kissed his way up her belly, over her breasts, and lingered at the sensitive spot at her throat, she was totally blissed out.

"Better?" he said, after kissing her gently on the lips.

"You have no idea how good that was."

"I haven't even started yet."

His wicked grin and tousled hair made her stomach flip in anticipation, and she dragged him closer for another deep and lingering kiss.

He brushed stray curls from her brow. "You've no idea how long I've been waiting."

"For this?"

"For you."

And then he was gone again, kissing his was back down her body, parting her thighs and using his tongue to give her more pleasure than she thought was possible – or indeed permissible. She shuddered as his tongue did unutterably wicked things to her body, lapping and teasing her into arousal, those long fingers put to expert use, until she moaned and begged for release.

"Please...so good..." She was in a torture of indecision, not sure if she wanted him to end it, or to continue with this delightful torment. But one thing she did know – she wanted him inside her and she wanted him now!

"Enough?" Gene enquired innocently, kissing his way back up her body until he could look into her eyes.

"Enough!"

She parted her thighs as he positioned himself comfortable between them, still teasing by rubbing himself against her. She promised herself that she would get her own back for that – knowing that it would be fun for both of them. In a move that caught him by surprise, she wrapped her long legs around his body, her arms around his neck and dragged him closer until they were skin to skin, nose to nose. She wriggled under his body-weight, loving the weight and feel of him...but wanting so much more.

She tilted her hips and gasped as he finally entered her, a matching gasp also escaping Gene's lips. For a moment they were completely still, eyes locked, their bodies adjusting to the feel of one another. And then it began. Eyes still locked they began to move together, experimental at first, slowly finding the pace, making tiny adjustments to position as the mutual pleasure grew and grew. There were renewed curses and gasps from them both as the tension escalated, fingers grasping for purchase as the world threatened to spiral out of control.

Finally Alex could hold out no longer, crying his name over and over as his hips bucked against hers and she came with an intensity that took her senses away – only smiling when she felt him lose control and follow her down into oblivion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many hours later, Alex gradually woke feeling warm, content and unexpectedly languid. For a moment she was disorientated and confused at the unexpected soreness she felt between her thighs. She slowly rolled over and suddenly everything was crystal clear. Gene. So it hadn't been a dream after all. It was still early from what she could tell, the bedroom only lit by the bright reflection of the snow outside. But it was enough to see at her sleeping partner beside her.

She gazed inquisitively, the novelty of the lion at rest totally addictive to her. He was rumpled and crumpled, his hair tousled by sleep and love-making, his absurdly long lashes closed against his skin. She reached out and touched the exposed skin of his shoulders, moving down to the irresistible lure of his chest.

His eyes flashed open.

"Still think I'm a fantasy then?" His voice was husky with sleep and sex as he reached for her.

"Frankly, I'm not sure I even care any more." She willingly went into his arms, comfort and warmth in one embrace. She huddled against him as his fingers lightly skipped over her skin. If it was true that she was dead or dying, then she absolutely couldn't think of a better way to go then in this man's arms.

"Merry Christmas Gene." She raised her face and kissed him.

"You too love," he replied, "Merry Christmas." After a few more moments of wrapping themselves around each other Gene spoke. "You got any plans for today?"

She shook her head. "Not really. We promised to go and see Mary, Joe and the baby today but..."

"We can go in later if you like. So apart from that, there's no reason why we can't just stay here in bed then?"

Alex grinned. "No reason at all Mr Hunt. Apart from the odd excursion for food."

He grinned wickedly. "Well, I've got meat and two veg if you're interested?"

"How lovely. I just fancy a nibble."

He lifted the quilt over their heads until they were both completely covered. "Nibble away."

Outside, Luigi passed the door of Alex's flat, and paused when he thought he heard giggles and squeals coming from inside and the distinct sounds of bedsprings under some duress. With a knowing smile and a sigh he crept away. He had a feeling it was going to be a very happy Christmas indeed.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**_**And to all my readers A Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**_


End file.
